SLAM!
by Kchanheart
Summary: Naruto is a second year student and a starter on his high school basketball team. Sasuke keeps pushing about his past, Naruto is beginning to fall for Sasuke and his team is beginning to fall apart. When you are unsure of who you are can you find happiness in the sport you love, the friends you know you need and the guy who will do anything to get you to be his?


**Hn. How long has it been? Oi~ very long I suppose. I wonder if I have changed...if I have grown? I suppose you might tell me?**

**Yo. I am writing again. It's strange I looked at my computer and thought how long has it been since I have written anything? Apparently it has been much too long. I will continue my other works as well finishing _Faux Butterfly _and continuing _As We Commit Our Sins_. So shall we continue on? **

**AC: My name is kchanheart...it has been almost two years since my last publication. I miss writing. I know I may not be the best, but please enjoy what I have to share. Let me know what you think.**

**Rating: M - Language and Sexual Content**

* * *

Shikamaru blinked sweat out of his eyes. Neji was watching him closely, ready to charge in and steal the ball. He saw Naruto cut low to the basket as Kiba followed in suit, playing tight man to man defense.

Sai came down and set a screen as Naruto cut up the court. Shikamaru using a cross cut from his right to left hand, met Naruto to hand off the ball. Who was now being guarded by Lee. Choji who was set high on the right saw the play coming and adjusted his position to move up the middle without Shino watching. Sasuke had been on the outside right wing, in position for a three, noticed as well.

Sakura, the basketball manager was standing in as their tenth player while Kakashi, the coach was off doing who knew what. She was assigned to guard Sasuke. Though she did not really do that great of a job as she was always ogling him in wonder. She did not even register him cutting across the middle to right outside, low corner, for a three. Naruto cut across the court above the three point line to the the right wing. Sai tried to keep Lee busy. Choji moved in toward the high center of the three point line and set a screen with Shikamaru.

Choji's man Shino went after Naruto as did Neji, who managed to stay out of the screen. Kiba threw his hands in the air caught by his two classmates. Naruto saw them coming towards him quickly, Sakura who had only made it to the right block, pivoted and raced toward him. He drew in a deep breathe as he pushed off the court. Neji jumped as well. Naruto released the ball, but it wasn't toward the net, it was diagonal to Sasuke. The high arch, just barely missed Neji's fingers. Kiba saw the pass and raced toward Sasuke, who had been left wide open.

Shikamaru saw this and went behind Sasuke who set up a solid screen. The ball sailed into Shikamaru's hands, which released the ball to the net, which sunk in. A solid three for the underclassman, who erupted into cheers and fist bumps. Sakura put her hands on her hips and bit on her bottom lip.

_These guys are getting better. They made that play up right now, in the heat of the moment. I wonder if Kakashi saw that. _

She tilted her head back to see the coach standing next to one of the teachers, Iruka, staring at his team.

_Though it won't matter if we can't get Naruto to shoot three pointers again. _

She thought. Sasuke stared at Naruto who had walked toward the bench reaching for a water bottle. He walked up behind him and lightly slapped the back of his head.

"Aye, moron-"

"Don't call me that, bastard." Naruto spit out. Sasuke glanced at him. Naruto's head was down and his bangs were covering his eyes.

"In a real game. You can't afford to take the risk of passing the ball across court. After all, you were open for that three." He watched as Naruto's body tensed. Sasuke gave his signature smirk.

"Shut up!" Naruto said gritting his teeth.

"What, feeling helpless?" Sasuke, taunted.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled, it echoed through the whole gymnasium. The team turned to look at the two. Kiba, growled as he began to walk toward them. Shino stopped him with an outstretched arm. Sakura stared with concern.

_Those two. Again?_

"Why should I? Because you're scared?" Sasuke said, his smirk widening. Naruto clenched his fists. "Get over it, cry-baby." The room was thick with tension which snapped into fury as Naruto swung his fist into Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke's smirk had turned into a small pout as he struck Naruto in the cheek. Sakura walked toward them, she was pissed and the rest of the team could feel it. They took a step back as she stepped forward. Kakashi raised his eyebrow. He glanced at Iruka who took a deep gulp. Kakashi let a small smile on his lips.

"Oi, Iruka, nervous?" Iruka gave a small start. He didn't look at Kakashi, just spoke.

"I've never thought, they'd be so good, plus when did Sasuke and Naruto start fighting so much?"

"Oh, those two, they are always like that. That just means they are trying hard to hide something, from each other."

"What?"

"The fact is, they actually get on well and like one another but, neither will admit to it, as it would be submission to another fact."

"Which is?" Iruka asked as he leaned forward on the railing of the deck above the gym.

"They are-" a loud crack, echoed throughout the gym. Sakura had hit her clipboard against the bench. Her eyes were on fire.

"You two, run." They stared at her. "Now." she growled. The two sped off to run around the gym. The rest of the team waited for her to blow her whistle. She sighed and told the rest of them to run one cool down lap and then hit the showers.

"Yes!" They all yelled as they lined up and began to run.

"Naruto and Sasuke, you can run twenty!" the boys glanced at eachother, both challenging the other to run faster.

"She is quite capable isn't she?" Iruka said.

"Yes, it's just too bad she doesn't play herself."

"Why?"

"Why? Because she was once one of the best power forwards in girl's Junior High basketball."

"What happened."

"She found her limit and weakness all in one game." Kakashi said glancing at her. " Should I tell you about it?" Iruka nodded. "Okay, than come with me for a drink, she can handle finishing practice with those two." Iruka followed Kakashi as he turned to leave the gym. Iruka looked back to see the boys racing eachother.

_They must actual get on quite well, after all you don't smile with your rival._

* * *

Kakashi stared at his drink before taking a long smooth gulp. Iruka watched and waited patiently for him to begin.

"First, I should explain what her position was in basketball, since you're not very good at that. She was a power forward, which means she was one of the team's most versatile scorers. She not only had to be good under the basket, she had to be able to complete jump shots at least twelve or so feet away too. She also had to be strong enough to guard those who may have been taller and stronger. She often had to jump to block shots." He took a swig and watched as Iruka played with the glass in his hands. Kakashi let out a sigh. Iruka loooked at him. He was thinking about how Sakura must have been really good.

"Sakura was brilliant she was strong and had a beautiful jump shot. It was the first round of Districts, in her last year that it happened. Third quarter, with only two minutes on the clock. Her middle school had just stole the ball from M Junior High, one of the reigning schools in the District. She was against girls that had more experience, agility and height advantage, than her. So when she got the ball she had to push off the court for jump shots or the other team would just shut them down. She jumped into the air, with a perfect form, then something happened as she released the ball, a popping noise and a scream. She came down to the court floor in a tangle. The shot made it in, but no one was watching the ball anymore. She was clutching her knee and trying not to scream anymore."

"That sounds terrible." Iruka said softly while exhaling.

"Yeah, she tore her anterior cruciate ligament."

"Her ACL? Well, after surgery why didn't she play again?"

"It was a career ending tear." Kakashi said setting his empty glass down. "She tried but, jumping sent sharp pains through her legs, even now, every once in awhile she'll be rubbing her knee."

"Tsk. Poor girl."

"Yeah, that's why I asked her to join our team, as the manager. She can practice with them, without needing to do a lot of jumping. I always put her on Sasuke so she gets distracted."

"Kakashi, you dog." Iruka chuckled.

"I just think it's a good thing she is there to push them." Kakashi said placing his hand on Iruka's shoulder.

"Yeah, she seems like a good girl." Iruka said smiling at Kakashi.

* * *

Naruto sat his bag on the bench in the locker room. He felt a little uncomfortable, Sasuke was staring at him. Naruto shrugged it off. Than he felt Sasuke leave to the showers. It wouldn't take him that long so, Naruto hurriedly ran to the handicapped stall. It was a shower and a changing area. He heard the water of the other shower clearly. It made his body hot to think of Sasuke naked in the other shower. He felt a warming sensation near his lower abdomen. One hand steadied his body against the shower wall, the other reached for his hardening member. This was ridiculous. They just got done arguing over the past. The one thing Naruto hated bring up. And now, _this_ was happening. Why was he doing all this.

_Maybe because Sasuke was naked not the far away. He is touching my cock with his hand,up and down, saying that its lovely and he wonders what is tastes like. He takes our members and rubs them together, the friction is fantastic, my cock is already releasing precum. He slides to his knees. He takes me in his mouth. My hips buckle. I want more. I want to taste him, I want to feel him. He gets up and he strokes faster, harder and rougher. I want it that way. I don't want to be treated like something breakable, I want to be ravaged by him. I am losing the fantasy. I feel my climax coming as I play with my slit. I make circular motions over my sweet spot. I think Sasuke would be a pervert and lick it and say he'd want to eat all of it. I get really turned on and my climax arrives. I stand weakly and pant. I hear his water being shut off. Is he done? Shit.  
_

There is no heavy breathing heard, Naruto is a little disappointed. He quickly cleans up and changes. He was surprised to see Sasuke waiting for him, it was actually kind of embarrassing. He tossed the blonde his bag. Naruto gave a weak grin.

_Why is he being so weird. He stares like a hungry wolf but, he doesn't do anything. Not that I particularly want him to. It's just if you..._

"Naruto. You know-"

"Let's go!" Naruto said opening the door. Sakura sat on the bench rubbing her knee softly as the two boys came out of the locker room. She stood and waved at them. With a small smile she yelled at them.

"Oi, let's walk home together!" The boys waved as they met her near the gym door.

"Sakura, you want to go get some ramen?" Naruto asked with a wide grin.

"Only if Sasuke joins!" She said looking at him with her finger to her lip.

"Hn." Naruto glared at him.

_Why does that bastard have to come with too. He is so rude and arrogant._

"Whatever." Naruto said not wanting to fight. Sakura gave a squeal as she clutched Sasuke's arm. Naruto sighed in agitation closing his eyes as he thought.

_And now Sakura is all over him. That's just great, jump all over him, because he is so great. He has great facial features, body and scent. He is just so fucking sexy._

Naruto's eyes shot open. He shook his head. He wasn't going to do that to himself. He sighed this time with depression.

_So what if he is. It isn't something that's going to happen. After all if I wanted to be his play thing I would just have to tell him._

He shifted uncomfortably. Naruto knew that he wasn't being over confident or shallow. Sasuke was the one who had said something along the lines of 'I really want to have sex with you.' That made Naruto want to say something to Sakura, like 'Oi, that is my sex toy, step away.' Naruto frowned, that was probably something Sasuke would say. He looked down. How long had it been since that offer was laid out on the table? A week?

_Sasuke and me, fooling around probably isn't the best idea. I mean what if one of us falls for the other. Please. I am already sort of in love with him. I love how he is competitive but not totally into himself. He smiles rarely but it is nice. He uses soft words when it is just us. He sends me dirty pictures to try to convince me to let him sleep with him. Although, I haven't got to see **that** yet. What am I a dirty old man?_

Naruto let out a snort. He hadn't realized he was behind Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke turned around and stared at Naruto. Naruto caught his eyes.

_Though we don't truly hate one another, we do fight, a lot. Plus he is spoiled and he believes I will give into him. That is what I hate about him. He thinks I will just roll over. I won't. I will say no. I will maybe say no. I will...I don't know. I want him to leave my past alone but, he won't. That is another thing I hate. Maybe I hate more about him than I like. _

Naruto blinked as Sasuke whispered.

"Meet me in the bathroom at the shop, I'm horny."

* * *

**I usually like to write a chase but, for once I want everything to be obvious to both of them. No one hiding their affections. There are going to be a lot of firsts for me in this.**

**Lemon (Yes, I am actually going to write one...eeeep)**

**Sports fan fiction (Yes!)**

**First publication after almost two years (Fantastic)**

**Major research to make sure my terminology was correct. (Tired)**

**I used to play basketball but, I stopped after middle school so I know a lot of the terms but, I don't know if everyone will, if you have difficulty let me know maybe I will update to add descriptions. I hope this is something different and refreshing for some. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
